IRockSteady
iRockSteady The new DragonFly DragonFly is now iRocksteady because Dragon got so defeated that he got broken and after that he came out of the ash of the old Dragonfly and came out as Rocksteady the new and cool persona that Dragon will have now and forever he rocks Nothing else is said on this subject but just know He Rocks. Begining of DragonFly (April 2010) XxDragonFlyxX became a member April 2010, in hopes of finding someone to duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! He first began looking for people to challenge on youtube, but was tired the lack of sufficient challengers, so he thought it would be best to search for a forum website that would allow him to find and share his friend code with new people. After some Google searches, he came aross a thread in a website called friendcodes.com and made a account. After he posted on a page that was made by someone named Wooty, who was looking for someone to duel, D-Fly gave out his friendcode on the forums and didn't think much about it. About a week later, he returned to the web site and found that he recieved messages from a few people. Silver KP and Yanzan were some of the first people to message him. After dueling KP a few times, he was offered a position in KP's Clan, DDJ. D-Fly accepted the invitation and joined the clan. First Clan War DragonFly was very eager to be in his first clan war, despite not knowing what exactly they were. He got the news that there would be a clan war and he on the war roster. After some time he dueled his first opponent on the opposing clan's roster. DragonFly defeated his opponent 2-0, which he was very happy about. In addition, his victory helped DDJ win the clan war. Second Clan War and A New Clan After the first clan war, D-Fly was notified that DDJ would be in another clan war soon, so when D-Fly got the news, he was excited to participate in another clan war. However, when his chance came, he had to take a break and leave for about two weeks of absence from friendcodes so he wouldn't be a part of the upcoming clan war. DDJ won the clan war without his help, so after this, D-Fly decided to create his own clan to challenge everyone on FriendCodes, including his former clan, DDJ. He named the clan "Brotherhood of the Red Phoenix", but put him in a bit of a bad guy persona stirring up conversations with SilverKp, DigimonLegend, and Nateprime290. He ultimately decided to dissolve his clan due to lack of membership (Brotherhood only had three members), rejoining DDJ. He resolves to create his clan once again in 2011 but currently continues to contribute to DDJ. Current And The Future Of DragonFly Currently he continues to help out people in need that need him. He has taken a break from yugioh but will always play every now and then. he is also in the next DDJ clan war, and still messages his friends when he finds the time. Pokemon Dragon never really played pokemon but due to the large number of people on friendcodes that play pokemon, he began trying to learn the game from scratch and ultimately became pretty good at it. He stopped due to not liking the game as much as Yu-Gi-Oh!, but will gladly play a casual game with a friend. He has resolved not to compete in a Pokemon clan war. Nick Names DragonFly has had a few nicknames on the site over the years. His most common nickname is "DFLY". GalladePrime was the first person to use that nickname, and it quickly stuck. DragonFly was also called a vampire by a few people on the site due to being on the site at late hours and offline during the day. Other nick names that he has been called include Ryu and Dragon.